Backstage
by Mopsy-Spiral
Summary: Kurt is surprised at Nationals.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything Glee related.

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't believe that they had made it to Nationals. New Directions was really and truly in New York City. This was his dream coming true. Granted, he felt a bit bad because he had been with the Warblers and seemed to just jump ship when they lost Regionals, but...This. Was. His. Dream.<p>

His only regret was that Blaine wasn't there with him. His boyfriend was truly his rock and without the shorter boy beside him, he felt a bit lost in the world. Yes, he had his great friends back, namely Mercedes, and he and Rachel were on great terms. And the football guys proved they always had his back. But he still missed Blaine.

Backstage was larger than he would have imagined. Back in Ohio, they never performed in a place this size. He hung close to the back wall, partially blending in with his mostly black outfit, watching what was happening on stage. There was hustle and bustle back here, but it was muted so he was incredibly surprised when he heard something behind him.

"Are you nervous?" The voice made him nearly jump out of his skin. Surprised on so many different levels, Kurt practically tripped over himself trying to turn around.

"How...how are..." He couldn't get the words out. Blaine Anderson, Warbler, Boyfriend. Backstage with him. How could he have accomplished this.

Blaine just chuckled and closed the short distance between them, greeting the countertenor properly with a light kiss on the lips.

"How am I here?" Blaine was sure there was a stupid smile on his face, yet he didnt care. He was just so proud to call Kurt his boyfriend, so proud of what he's done. Just so proud.

"I first talked to Mr Shue," Blaine continued, wrapping his arms around the taller boys waist. "Convinced him that I would be a good luck charm and told him that my parents knew the people who managed this theatre." Kurt, though extremely happy, was still a tad confused, an emotion that must have shown on his face because Blaine shook his head just slightly before talking again.

"Didn't you ever wonder why you're dressing rooms and green room were so awesome? All the little extras?"

Suddenly it dawned on Kurt. They were the smallest choir there, yet they did seem to have the best rooms. And always had water and little snacks stocked. Everything just seemed a little better than they deserved. And now Kurt knew why.

"So you bribed Mr Shue to let you come see me?" He was astounded. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think to find someone as good as Blaine.

"I would have done so much more for you, Kurt." Blaine paused a moment, hazel eyes gazing into blue. "I love you."

Kurt was silent. They never said this to each other before. He thought it plenty of times. He thought of it since Christmas. But never said it.

"I love you too." The world now seemed devoid of sound for both boys. They were in their own place, away from the cares and worry of the world. They loved each other, and that's all that mattered. That's all that would ever matter.

Blaine and Kurt were jarred back to reality by the noise of the retreating glee club that had just been on stage. That meant that New Directions would be up shortly. Still in a semi-daze from high emotions, Blaine raised his hand to cup the countertenors cheek.

"You're going to do great," he said, "all of you. I just wish I could have been a part of something so special."

"You will be," Kurt could do nothing but stare into Blaine's eyes, "I just have this feeling" Blaine smiled, and kissed the taller boy lightly on the lips.

"Now you have to go perform," the shorter boy untangled himself and placed his hands on the shoulders of his boyfriend, "Break a leg, and maybe an arm or two, okay?"

Blaine was just too adorable. When he got on that stage, Kurt wouldn't be performing for himself or for his club, it would all be for Blaine.

The Warbler watched as New Directions got ready for their performance. Kurt was continuously moving, not standing still for a moment and it captivated him. The brunette was graceful, flowing, and completely sexy. He couldn't believe how he had ever thought otherwise.

During the performance, he had eyes only for Kurt. Blaine thought it a travesty that the countertenor didn't have a solo. It would have made the group stand out and most likely give them an advantage over the other clubs. A voice like his needed to be used as much as possible.

The New Directions set must have been over since the Warbler could hear a roar of noise coming from the audience. He himself started to clap, a silly grin spread across his face. The kids were spilling from the stage and Blaine was caught by surprised when Kurt all but ran to him and enveloped him in what can only be called a bear hug.

"That was the best experience ever," the taller boy managed to say once his excitement level went down a bit and he could form sentences. Blaine hugged him back tightly, picked him up and swung him around, I pretty hard feet considering he was hobbit sized. Kurt giggle and it was music to Blaine's ears. He could listen to that voice forever, and he planned on it.

"You guys were wonderful." Blaine finally let go of Kurt, but didn't want to sever all contact, so quickly took Kurt's hand in his own. "Let's go take advantage of those perks I go for you." The dark haired boy winked and together they hastily made their exit from the backstage area and to the dressing rooms.


End file.
